justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
Batman AKA Bruce Wayne is the sole protector of Gotham City, leader and founding member of the Justice League. History Biography As a child, Bruce Wayne watched as his parents were killed in Gotham City's Crime Alley. Traumatized by their deaths, he devoted his life to becoming the world's greatest weapon against crime-the Batman Background Bruce Wayne was born to a wealthy family in Gotham City. They lived happy lives until one tragic night at the theater. Both his parents were shot and killed by a mugger right in front of his eyes. After that, Bruce vowed to avenge his parents and wage a one man war on crime. He spent the rest of his life studying and traveling the world, learning several skills such as martial arts, engineering, detective analysis, etc. He spent a short period of time learning to master illusion from the famous magician Zatara. That's also where he met Zatara's daughter and his future fellow Justice League member Zatanna. Bruce continued his studies until he returned to Gotham where he began his costumed crusade as Batman (choosing bats in order to strike fear into the hearts of criminals), with the help of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Batman's first case was busting the mobster, Carmine Falcone. Throughout his career, he gained many new partners, such as Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, and even his childhood friend Zatanna. Eventually, he, Superman, and Wonder Woman met and started the Justice League. Although being part of the team, Batman still continues his solo career in Gotham. Appearance Bruce is a tall muscular Caucasian man with black hair. He wears a black cowl with white lens and a black cape connected to it. He wears a gray costume covering his whole body, with a large black bat-shaped symbol on his chest. He wears black gloves, boots, and a black utility belt. .]] Personality Batman is usually always serious, dark, and brooding. However, he does show to be in a good mood at times. He appears to prefer to work alone when on certain missions and cares for attending to his property. Skills and Abilities * Peak Human Condition Physiology: 'The Dark Knight is a master detective and expert martial artist but his greatest weapon is his mind. Batman has a plan for every occasion and high-tech weapons, gadgets, and vehicles to assist him in his pursuit of justice! ** '''Peak Human Strength: '''Batman has shown to have the maximum strength of a human being, being able to throw a gorilla onto the ground, etc. ** '''Peak Human Speed: '''His speed definitely faster than that of a regular human. He can dodge many different attacks and is capable of doing things at a great speed. ** '''Peak Human Stamina: '''Batman has never shown to become tired; even after a prolonged amount of time fighting, he is still capable of doing what he could at the start. ** '''Peak Human Agility: '''He has shown extreme agility and using it and his speed he can dodge, land, or counter nearly any attack. ** '''Peak Human Durability: ' ** '''Peak Human Reflexes: ** Peak Human Endurance: ' ** '''Peak Human Balance: '''His balance and dexterity is at the peak of human perfection. He has been shown to perform feat greater than those of skilled athletes. ** '''Master Detective: '''Batman is a master detective and one of the smartest minds on earth. He is highly skilled in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat and possesses peak human physical and mental conditioning. Batman also uses high-tech equipment and vehicles. ** '''Master Martial Artist ' ** '''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) ** Multilingualism ' ** '''Genius Level Intellect ' ** 'Master of Stealth ' ** 'Throwing ' ** 'Driving ' ** 'Investigation ' ** 'Intimidation ' ** '''Business Management Paraphernalia Equipment * Batsuit * Batrope * Utility Belt ''' * '''Grapple Gun Transportations * Batmoblie * Batcycle * BatBoat * Batwing * Batcopter * Battank Weapons * Batarangs Relationships Friends * Superman: ''' Batman and Superman are good friends with each other. Superman, however doesn’t take things really seriously and his personality contrasts with Batman's dark and grim persona. * '''Wonder Woman: Batman is also good friends woth Wonder Woman, however she gets annoyed by his anti-social behavior, even admitting she wanted to punch him. Enemies Trivia *Batman is voiced by Kevin Conroy who had previously voiced him on the DC Animated Universe, Batman: Gotham Knight, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Justice League: Doom, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Batman: The Killing Joke, the Batman: Arkham series, Injustice: Gods Among Us, and DC Universe Online Appearances Season One ''' * Classic Rock (First Appearance) * Power Outage * Night of The Bat * Abate and Switch * Nuclear Family Values * Zombie King * Galaxy Jest * Time Share * Under a Red Sun * Speed Demon * Hat Trick * Trick or Threat * Play Date * Luthor in Paradise * Plastic Man Saves the World * Rage of the Red Lanterns * Freezer Burn * Inside Job * The Trouble with Truth * Double Cross * Garden of Evil * All Aboard the Space Train * Time Out * Mxy's Mix-Up * Supernatural Adventures in Babysitting * Booster's Gold * Booray for Bizarro * Superman's Pal, Sid Sharp * Superman Red vs. Superman Blue * Forget Me Not * The Brain Buster * Phased and Confused * E. Nigma, Consulting Detective (non-speaking role) * It'll Take a Miracle * System Error * Race Against Crime * Party Animal * Watchtower Tours * Barehanded * Captain Bamboozle * Unleashed * She Wore Red Velvet '''Shorts * Up and Atom * Good Cop, Bat Cop * Quality Time * Selfie Help * Justice 1, 2, 3, Go! * Toymano a Mano * Mint Condition * Skyjacked Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males